


Day 6: Heroes

by GemmaRose



Series: Klance Week [6]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Imprisonment, M/M, Rescue Missions, Thoughts of death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-09
Updated: 2016-08-09
Packaged: 2018-08-07 16:31:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7721866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GemmaRose/pseuds/GemmaRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lance hates being the damsel in distress, but at least he's got a mullet-headed knight to come and rescue him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 6: Heroes

Lance shivered, and curled in tighter on himself. He’d gotten a little better at handling low temperatures in the year or so since leaving Earth, something he liked to attribute to a growing bond with his ice-breathing Lion, but this room was just _too_ cold. Room wasn’t even the right word, really. This was a cell. He was in a cell, in a galra battleship, with his bayard and helmet gone. At least he still had his flight suit. Even without the helmet, it was more insulating than his clothes from Earth or anything he’d found in the castle.

Another shiver wracked his body, and he tucked his hands in his armpits. What he wouldn’t give right now to be back home, at the beach with his whole family. Isidora and her spouse playing volleyball or something against Fernanda and her girlfriend of the moment, Amalia floating on her wind-surfer next to him and chattering about the latest weird sea life she’d read about, Salome and Valero building sand castles just above the tide line and decorating them with seashells. Mamá and Mami, sitting under the umbrella and smiling at them all. He missed them all so much. His mental image was getting fuzzy, already a full year out of date, and if he thought about them too long it _hurt_.

Lance shifted his arms to grip his torso, curling in on himself. If he froze to death in here, at least Hunk knew where to find his family. Hunk would be able to break it to them gently, when the other four Paladins eventually returned to Earth. His team, though... they wouldn’t have that luxury. If any of them had to find him, he sorta hoped it was Keith. Hunk would be crushed, big sunny lug that he was. Pidge would be distraught at losing another person they cared about. Shiro would be quiet, and try to keep the rest of the team together until they were out of danger. But Keith, Keith would be angry, all bristling fluff and bared teeth, ears flat against his skull. Keith would do his damndest to tear this ship apart, with his teeth and claws if need be.

Lance shivered, and it wasn’t just from cold. He’d seen his boyfriend like that twice before, and both times had been terrifying. The first time, Keith had nearly taken Lance’s throat out before snapping back to himself. The second time, Lance had only barely managed to talk the Red Paladin down before he murdered an innocent bystander. Lance shook his head, and forced himself to get up and pace. Keith hated himself after coming down from those feral episodes. It took days for him to get back to his old self, and that was with Lance there to remind him that he wasn’t a monster. If he died here, if he let Keith go feral and wasn’t there to counter the gnawing fear afterward...

Lance wouldn’t put his boyfriend through that, he wouldn’t. He couldn’t give up, couldn’t die here. He had to live. Voltron needed him, Keith needed him, he had to get home to his mom and his sisters and Salome. “I’m not dying here.” he said out loud, stomping his foot against the cold floor. It felt like it had gotten even colder since he was thrown in here, like this cell was against an exterior wall with poor thermal shielding and the heat was leaking out into space.

He started pacing, shivering as he walked across the room and back, and determinedly thought about warm things. Summer sunshine, campfires under alien skies, Keith in his arms. Keith pinning him to the training room floor with that stupid sexy-as-hell cocky smirk, Keith curled up against him purring happily, Keith flushed and gasping under him, begging for more. Lance grinned, and curled his arms around his abs. He’d definitely be kissing Keith senseless when he got out of her, and as soon as they had some alone time he’d pin his boyfriend down on the nearest flat surface and they’d have some fun.

Lance exhaled heavily, and his breath fogged in front of him. “Hurry up, dammit.” he muttered, tucking his hands under his armpits again. The temperature felt like it was dropping faster now, plunging quickly enough that if he wasn’t in a flight suit he’d probably already have frostbite. Even as it was, his feet were feeling a bit numb.

The door whooshed open, and Lance whirled to see a galra soldier standing in the doorway. A soldier in ill-fitting armour, with a familiar little scar on his chin. “Aren’t you a little short for an imperial soldier?” he asked, a smile spreading across his face.

“What?” Keith frowned, and Lance smiled wider. Yep, definitely Keith.

“You’re supposed to say ‘I’m here to rescue you.’” he said, walking over towards the warmth of the open door. “It’s a Star Wars thing.”

Keith lifted the helmet’s faceplate and scowled at him. “Are you going to keep making stupid jokes, or are you going to get out of there?”

“I’m out, I’m out.” Lance said quickly, stepping out into the hallway. He pulled Keith into a quick, chaste kiss, and ran his hands down the purple breastplate which concealed his boyfriend’s skinny torso. “You’re getting rid of this, right?”

“Soon as we’re back on Red, it’s out the airlock.” Keith slid his faceplate back down, and stepped back. “Pidge got your bayard and helmet, but Hunk and Shiro can’t keep the fighters occupied much longer.”

“Then let’s go.” Lance grinned, feeling much more energetic now that he wasn’t halfway frozen to death. Keith was gonna be a very happy Paladin tonight, Lance would make sure of it.

**Author's Note:**

> Definitely going to be keeping berserker galra in mind for the future. It seems like something I could have a lot of whumpy fluff with. But now I low-key wanna write a sadfic where the Paladins _don’t_ get there in time and Keith goes feral and there’s no Lance to cheer him up when he comes back to himself... Shit, I made myself sad :C


End file.
